


So I heard you have a lil something of mine.

by thegirlwhofangirled



Series: Once Upon A Supernatural Time [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural, once upon a supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, emma swan - Freeform, emma swan/dean winchester - Freeform, i dont even know dont ask me, swanchester - Freeform, this is crack to me pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhofangirled/pseuds/thegirlwhofangirled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Emma Swan met when she was 17 yrs old. It wasn't necessarily love at first sight but once those two got together they were inseparable. That is of course until Dean had to move away again due to as he put it... "the family business". 11 yrs later they meet again hoping to keep each of their secret lives hidden from each other. But since when does that really work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I heard you have a lil something of mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an AU verse where Dean Winchester is Henry's father and him and Emma meet again while trying to juggle all the supernatural and magical bs in their lives. This will mainly consist of drabbles and one shots though I may consider writing actual fics if real life permits.

[](http://s1240.photobucket.com/user/majopeca24/media/set-1_zpse66168bc.gif.html) [](http://s1240.photobucket.com/user/majopeca24/media/set-2_zpsac728f9e.gif.html)

“It’s nice to see you again, Dean” Emma smiled softly.

“You too, Emma.” Dean murmured back.

It had been eleven years since the last time they saw each other and Emma’s heart still beat as frantically as it did back then. Then again, maybe the her heart was beating fast because she was nervous and had no idea why Dean had asked to meet her here tonight. Oh God, what if he knew about Henry? There was no way he could know about their son. When she found out she was pregnant she left town and never went back. Why should she stay? Dean was gone; his job as a hunter prevented him from settling down.

Taking a deep breath she mustered a nonchalant smile.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” she asked, hoping he couldn’t notice how uneasy she felt. 

Please don’t let it be about Henry, please don’t let be about Henry, please don’t let it be about Henry.

The easy smile slipped from his face.

“Emma, I know about Henry.” he admitted grimly.

Well shit.


End file.
